


Lesson 2: Farming and Family

by SirGhirahim



Series: Our Lessons [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Family, Teaching, farming, small threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar teaches Athelstan how to look after a farm and where he stands in the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson 2: Farming and Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

The next day Ragnar woke Athelstan up early to teach him about farming. The two had breakfast and went outside. Ragnar took Athelstan to the crops he was growing.

"This is the garden. Do you know how to grow crops?" Ragnar asked.

"Yes. I used to tend the garden and animals back...home" Athelstan said sadly.

"Then I will not need to teach you much. Come" Ragnar ordered.

Athelstan obeyed and followed Ragnar's lead. The two of them worked on the garden. Ragnar showed Athelstan where the tools were and how to use them properly. Afterwards Ragnar showed him how to tend to the animals.

Hours and hours passed until Ragnar decided they had done enough work for one day "Let's go down to the Fjord  and wash up" he said tugging on Athelstan's arm and dragged him down to the Fjord. When they got to the water Ragnar let go of Athelstan "Strip and get in the water" he ordered.

Athelstan hesitated and said "I'll just wash my hands and face" Ragnar looked at him with piercing blue eyes and approached.

"Are you disobeying me?" Ragnar asked.

"N-No I just-" Athelstan stuttered.

"I gave you an order slave. Why do you disobey me?" Ragnar hissed.

Athelstan backed away scared and said "No I-" before he could continue Ragnar picked him up over his should and carried him to the water.

Ragnar dropped Athelstan at the edge of the Fjord and held his head close to the water "Must I throw you in?" he said.

"P-Please stop" Athelstan begged.

"One last chance. Strip and get into the water" Ragnar warned.

"Alright" Athelstan whimpered.

Ragnar let Athelstan go and started to take off his own clothes.

Athelstan stood up feeling slightly shaken about what had just happened. He turned away from Ragnar and quickly took off his clothes. He got into the water and let it come up to his neck. The cool water felt good after a hard day's work. When Ragnar joined him he sat s little too close for his liking and shrank away.

"You should feel lucky priest" Ragnar said.

"About what?" Athelstan asked.

"About being with me, others would have drowned you" Ragnar replied.

"Oh" Athelstan whispered. He had come to realise that maybe he should stop pushing his luck with Ragnar and start doing as he was told. But how could he when he Ragnar asks such things of him, it was difficult to abandon everything you had been taught in just a few days. He jumped slightly when he felt Ragnar's arm being put around his shoulder.

"You scare too easily mouse" Ragnar chuckled.

After they had finished bathing they out on their dirty clothes, Athelstan wondered why they bathed in the first place, and went back to the house. Ragnar opened up a trunk and pulled out some more clothes. He handed some to Athelstan and told him to get changed.

Athelstan went to his room and got changed like he was told, grateful he had privacy this time.

"Athelstan!" Ragnar shouted.

When Athelstan heard his name being called he rushed out of his room and into the kitchen "Yes?"

"You are going to help Lagertha cook dinner for the family" Ragnar said.

"Alright. What do you want me to do?" Athelstan asked.

"Cut the vegetables and put them into the pot" Lagertha said.

"Yes ma'am" Athelstan replied. He pulled up his sleeves and started to cut the vegetables. He glanced over to Lagertha and saw her preparing some sort of meat. It looked like they would be having some sort of stew. When the dinner was almost cooked Lagertha told Athelstan to put four bowls on the table. He did as she said and then served the stew.

"Go back to your room mouse" Ragnar ordered.

Athelstan nodded and went back to his room. He sat on his bed a little disheartened and very hungry. He lay down in huff _'Of course I won't be fed. I'm just a slave now. Even if I did work hard'_ he cynically thought in anger. He curled up and squeezed his eyes shut to hold back his tears. Athelstan wasn't sure how long it had been since dinner but he didn't stir until Ragnar sat on his bed.

"Hungry mouse?" Ragnar asked.

Athelstan wondered if he was being taunted "Yes I am" he replied calmly.

"Come and eat then" Ragnar ordered.

Athelstan followed Ragnar into the kitchen and saw it was empty.

"There's still some stew and bread left. Serve yourself some and sit at the table" Ragnar said.

Athelstan picked up a bowl and poured out some stew, grabbing a few slices of bread he sat at table and ate. Athelstan felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge, he knew Ragnar was watching him.

As Ragnar watched Athelstan he decided to teach him another lesson. He told Athelstan to clean up after he had done and then took him to his room. He sat Athelstan on the bed and stood over him "Do you know why you didn't eat with us?" Ragnar asked.

Of course Athelstan knew, he wasn't stupid "Because I am a slave" he replied calmly.

"Correct, you are a slave. You are not family and you are not a friend. My family's needs come before you own" Ragnar explained "Understand?"

"Yes" Athelstan replied sternly.

Ragnar tugged on Athelstan's hair causing him to whimper "Watch your tone"

"Ow, I'm sorry" Athelstan said apologetically.

Ragnar let go and said sent Athelstan to his room for the rest of the night.

Athelstan walked back to his room feeling like a child being grounded. What was he going to do for the rest of the night?

Ragnar told Lagertha how good his lessons had gone today, she agreed that Athelstan's skills would be put to good use and tomorrow was going to be another day for teacher and student.


End file.
